I Bet
by hid4n
Summary: Tobi and Deidara go on a mission...  Yaoi smut, TobiDei. "Lemon". No like, no click.


"I Bet..."  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This was written for a friend who enjoys TobiDei. Enjoy.<p>"SENNPAAAAAAIII!" Deidara knew that screeching voice anywhere. Tobi had been annoying him unmercifully since the Leader had given them the orders to go and obtain some information on an enemy of their's. They had to travel some time and stay the night somewhere, probably out in the wilderness, depending on how quickly they advanced. Considering Tobi's obnoxious behaviors, the going would probably be extremely slow.<p>

"Shut up Tobi, un," Deidara grunted. He knew this mission was going to be long, and he was not looking forward to be partnered up with someone like Tobi. Why couldn't it be Sasori, or Kakuzu? He wouldn't even care if he had to argue with Sasori about art, or listen to Kakuzu complain about how Deidara's art is dangerous to his appendages. Anyone was better than that masked idiot. All he did was blubber about how the weather was and how he thought the clouds looked like flowers.

"Sempaai.." Tobi whined unhappily, grabbing Deidara's wrist and pulling roughly on him, obviously ready to go on the mission that Deidara could wait a century to go on. "Let's goo, Dei-chan! We'll get that information for Leader-sama!" Tobi let go of Deidara's wrist and started skipping around, waiting for Deidara to get ready and tell him they could leave.

Oh, my god. Deidara thought. Kill me now.  
>~<p>

Deidara and Tobi had always had a peculiar relationship. Everyone in the Akatsuki thought they fucked each other at night but it was not true. Tobi did act like a little fangirl around Deidara, but he just ignored Tobi. They were partners most of the time, so the rumors were bound to happen. It wasn't like rumors didn't fly about Hidan and Kakazu, as well as the Leader and that strange woman they all hardly saw.

"TOBI!" Deidara yelled, his eyes squinted in irritation. Tobi had managed to disrupt a bee's nest during their trek through the forest and was now running wildly from the hornets that were chasing him. Deidara sighed, and watched Tobi with a lazy expression, wishing someone was here to bet with him over how many stings his partner would get before he could find some way to get rid of them. Deidara bet to himself that the moron would get at least five.

"Se-SENPAAAI!" Tobi continued to scream, as if yelling would deter the bees from stinging him in every possible section of skin they could. "Tobi needs h-HEEELPP!" Tobi scurried out of Deidara's sight, but Deidara didn't move. The blonde knew his partner would find a lake to jump into sooner or later - he hadn't gotten into the Akatsuki for any exceptional powers Deidara had ever seen.

Later that evening, a fire crackled to Deidara's right as he sat boredly watching Tobi screech over his stings. He had gotten away eventually, as Deidara was told extensively afterward, but he had gotten stung at least a few times before he found a place to hide. Weirdly enough, Tobi left out the exact number of stings he had accumulated.

"Tobi," Deidara interjected, and waited a moment for his partner to slow his rambling. "You haven't mentioned how many times you got stung... How many was it, un?" Deidara asked with a blank expression, knowing whether or not he feigned interest, Tobi would be glad to tell him. Tobi loved talking. Deidara had found that out the day he met him.

"Well, Senpai, Tobi doesn't know..." Tobi held his gloved hands up, palms facing upward. That seemed almost like a signature response from him, he hardly knew how to answer to anything. "Tobi can check?" Before waiting for an answer, and seemingly excited to satisfy Deidara by answering his question, Tobi started to strip exactly where he sat. He stood to strip his pants.

By the time Deidara had realized what was going on, all that Tobi was wearing was his mask and his underwear. Surprisingly, they weren't embarrassingly patterned, either. In fact, Deidara found himself staring at the crotch of Tobi's legs, seeing how manned he was below the waist. Deidara grunted as he felt his groin tighten at the thought of Tobi giving it to him. He shook his head hard, angry that he had even thought of that.. Tobi was his partner, not his fuck buddy! That rumor going around at the hideout was simply that - a rumor. Deidara was determined to keep it that way.

"What's wrong Senpai?" Tobi asked, honestly not understanding the situation he had put Deidara into. He cocked his head and came closer to Deidara, worried that he had been injured earlier. "Senpai?" Tobi spoke as he stood before Deidara, contemplating kneeling beside the blonde.

"D-Don't come any closer Tobi, un," Deidara stuttered, finding it hard to keep his voice from cracking and his dick from growing in size. He was failing miserably, and he knew it very well. He cursed himself for not focusing on counting the bee stings, and looked down hopelessly at the crotch of his pants and saw how tight they looked, his member straining against them.

"S-Senpai?" Tobi whispered, and watched his blonde partner stand up. It was then that Tobi noticed the erection fighting to escape the confinements of Deidara's pants. In response, Tobi's hand went to his crotch, feeling the arousal happening in his own underwear. "What're you doing Se -" Tobi stopped mid-sentence as Deidara grabbed the edge of Tobi's orange mask. Hardly before the edge was out of the way, Deidara had crushed his mouth against Tobi's, his hands easily finding Tobi's hand at his own crotch.

Deidara's 'mouths' licked gingerly at Tobi's hand as they moved it out of the way so he could feel the other's package in his own hands. The feeling of Tobi's erect penis in Deidara's hands was ecstasy, heightening his arousal. The hands now concentrated at nipping at the fabric blocking their object, Tobi's underwear. Tobi gasped, in confusion at the weird sensation. His gasp broke the kiss momentarily, and gave him a few seconds.

Recovering quickly and dropping to his knees, Tobi grabbed the edge of his lover's pants and expertly worked them off Deidara's body. His arousal was apparent, as well as Deidara's. They both couldn't wait to feel their bodies rubbing together. Deidara's underwear was now exposed, but Tobi didn't wait to take them off. He brought his lips to Deidara's quivering dick still clothed by his underwear, and blew softly on it, the warm air making Deidara moan.

"D-Don't... tease m-me.. T-Tobi..." Deidara grunted through clenched teeth. Tobi's tongue shakily reached out and closed the distance between Deidara's groin and Tobi's mouth, making Deidara twine his fingers in Tobi's dark hair. Tobi licked and sucked for a while, making Deidara's underwear wet in more than one way.

Deidara couldn't take it. He yanked his underwear down and thrust his penis into Tobi's surprised mouth. For a moment, Tobi gagged on Deidara's member, making Deidara thrust harder in lust. Tobi regained himself and started to suck up and down the length of his Senpai's shaft, completely aroused by the noises he was making. If Tobi could hear one thing for the rest of his life, this would be it, Dei-chan moaning his name in pleasure.

Tobi stopped sucking momentarily to lift Deidara's cock and lick the sensitive spot between the base and his balls. Deidara's grip tightened on Tobi's hair and he groaned, wanting more than what Tobi was giving him. Tobi was loving every second of this, knowing he would get his turn soon enough.

"Bas-stard," Deidara grunted, pulling Tobi's hair to redirect his mouth to his dick. "Suck!" Tobi gladly obliged to Deidara's command, and sucked harder and more rapidly. He could feel Deidara start to buck deeper into his throat and knew the blonde was getting close to his climax.

"Oh, no no no." Tobi said, pulling himself free of Deidara's pulsing cock, a line of spittle still attached to his lip. "We can't have you cumming yet, Senpai. Don't you agree? Isn't it Tobi's turn?" Deidara stared at Tobi who was standing now and stripping himself of his undergarments. Before Deidara had time to react, Tobi had the blonde turned around and was shoving his fingers into his partner's mouth.

"Suck," Tobi commanded in a dominate voice, frightening Deidara. He followed the command and sucked hungrily, knowing that whether or not he became bottom, there was no way this could become rape. He was so horny, anything Tobi did to his body would make it scream in pleasure.

Tobi snaked his fingers from Deidara's hungry mouth, and let the sight of the spit that came with it arouse him further. He slowly spread Deidara wider and eased a finger in one at a time. He was too ready to fuck to give Deidara too much time, but he didn't want to rip his Senpai open... did he?

Tobi grunted and grabbed the base of his dick. He tried to ease the head into Deidara's tiny puckered hole but Deidara bucked backwards, engulfing Tobi's entire dick. Tobi moaned wildly, loving the feel of his dick in Deidara's ass. Equally, Deidara screamed as his partner's dick impaled his ass, the feeling of fullness making his own sex organ drip with precum.

"Fuck me Tobi, un, fuck me!" Deidara yelled, overcome with the lust he was feeling. He couldn't think straight, otherwise he would have asked Tobi to take it slow. He wanted to be able to walk tomorrow, and sit for that matter, but it was too late. Tobi took the order and thrust his length in and out of his blonde partner. His thrusts became quicker but always matched Deidara's backwards thrusts, making their sex smooth and even hotter.

Deidara was beating himself wildly, not caring if he came before Tobi did. He just wanted that climax, he wanted to feel that release. He had been teased long enough by Tobi. The feeling of a thick dick re-entering his ass made him even harder and he was so close.

"Unnnggg..." Deidara groaned as his balls tightened up. He shot his load while still pumping up and down. Even after his seed was out of him, now covering a tree and his hands, Deidara continued to pump his cock, trying to squeeze as much pleasure out of this as possible.

As Deidara came, Tobi grunted and grabbed his lover's long locks and tugged hard, his own climax extremely close. His own body went through the same feelings, his balls tightened and his dick released his semen into Deidara's ass. Deidara screamed, the feeling of his ass being filled even more was enough to almost make him hard again, but he knew when he was spent.

Tobi pulled out of Deidara as his Senpai fell to his knees in exhaustion. They were both panting long after they finished, and they appreciated the fact that they were outside and not in a building. Tobi reached out after a while and touched his finger to Deidara's seed still dribbling down the tree. He brought the while liquid to his lips and smiled.

"Would you like to do that again sometime, Senpai? Tobi would." He licked his finger clean before pulling Deidara closer to him, letting their body fluids mix on their naked bodies.

"Shut up, Tobi, un," Deidara whispered as his eyes flickered shut, ready to sleep. Tobi laughed quietly.

"G'night, Senpai."  
> <p>


End file.
